


Crush

by Flosscandy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Everyone is actually, F/F, Lena is so gay, Some fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandy/pseuds/Flosscandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracer is gay for Widowmaker and vice versa, though Widowmaker shows it a bit differently so to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

  London, or Kings Row as many others called the beaten and run-down section, was always eerily quiet.  It was the type of quiet that would put eveb the most carefree of people on edge, ready for something, anything to happen at any given moment.  This type of quiet was especially concerning for the small team of six Overwatch field agents.  

  They had so far moved in the streets unhindered, without any skirmishes to fight their way through the group was making great progress on moving their payload.  But the silence was deafening and had everyone's stomach in knots.  They could feel that they were being watched, and yet nothing seemed to be happening.

  It was only a matter of time before a gunshot rang out across the buildings, a moderate sized bullet hole carved into a brick wall just inches from a girls face as she ran through the streets, checking for any signs of danger.

  "Bloody 'ell!"  The Overwatch agent by the name of Tracer hissed, her ears ringing form the bullet whizzing by her.  She barely had time to move as the next gun shot sounded, the bullet hitting the wall right behind were she had been standing.  But the shot was to far up, it would have just barely grazed her hair if she hadn't moved.

  Tracer smirked, her chronicle accelerator buzzing to life as she dashed off into the general direction of where the two warning shots were fired, leaving a trail of blue light behind her.  Her feet slammed against the ground as she raced through the back alleys and up a fire escape to stand on the roof of a building... Where a sniper rifle happened to be pointing right at her.

  Oh God, was Tracer's first thought, her heart rate picking up as she stared down the barrel of the rifle.  But it wasn't long before her eyes traveled up to meet the yellow ones belonging to the infamous Widowmaker.  A high ranking Talon agent who never missed a shot.

  "Looks like you're getting rusty, luv."  Tracer chuckled as Widowmaker backed up slightly and lowered her rifle.  It looked like she was smirking, oh dear she was smirking.  Tracer could feel her cheeks burn lightly as she stared at the grinning lips of the blue skinned assassin before her.  Wondering, pondering for just a second, what it's be like to taste those lips and if it would be just as cold as the rest of her.  

  "I never miss ma cheire, and you know that." Widowmaker said in her thick French accent, causing Tracer to burn a brighter red.  God, her accent was way to attractive, causing Tracer to wonder what she would sound like out of breath and flustered.

  "Now now, it looks like you're not feeling well cherie, avez-vous quelque chose à me dire?"

  "I dunno what you just said luv, mind repeating it to me in plain of English?"  Tracer replied, raising her blasters as Widowmaker raised her rifle.  Soon gun shots erupted from the night sky as the roof tops lit up from the battle below.  It was like a dance almost.  Both of them would do their part in contributing to it, making sure the other would need to follow up stronger then before.

  The dance seemed to pause as Tracer felt something hot scored against her shoulder.  She cursed loudly, dropping a blaster as she clutched her shoulder.  One of Widow's bullets had scrapped her shoulder, causing blood to well to the surface and pour out over her arm and her other hand, droplets of blood hitting the roof top.

  Tracer had no time to react as Widowmaker was upon her, dropping her own rifle for a more 'fair' match and kneeing Tracer in the stomach.  The Agent grunted falling over on her back as she tumbled backwards from the blow.  Her shoulder burned in pain as it made contact with the ground, causing her to whimper slightly.  Widowmaker grinned, leaning over and-

  Oh, O H, Tracer's face flushed as Widowmaker straddled her lap, her shit eating grin plastering her face.  The pain in her shoulder was now a distant buzz as she stared at her rival's hips that rested against her own.  She couldn't help herself as she reached out to hold onto Widowmaker's hips, but a hand in her hair stopped her short.  Her head was wrenched forwards with a strong tug, her scald screaming as Widowmaker's hand held her hair tightly.

  "Vous pouvez regarder mais pas toucher, ma cherie." Widowmaker purred, her face centimeters away from Tracer's.  The younger girl stared up nervously as she felt Widowmaker's other hand rest on the right side of her hip.  The blue skinned woman leaned forwards and placed her lips against Tracer's.

  It wasn't anything soft or sweet.  The kiss tasted like lust as Widowmaker's lips mashed against Tracer's own still ones from the shock.  Before Tracer could understand what was happening, the kiss had already ended, Widowmaker pulling away abruptly and stepping off of Tracer, allowing the Overwatch agent to slump against the ground with a dazed expression, blushing like a school girl after her first kiss.

  "Au revoir ma cheire, j'espère que vous serez plus d'un défi la prochaine fois." Widowmaker spoke, before disappearing into the darkness of the night with her grappling hook.

  It took a few more moments of lying on the roof top for Tracer to come to her senses, the first one being how fucking much her shoulder hurt.  The second one being how messed up she'd have to be to to have enjoyed Widowmaker's kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything like thise, tell me if you think the rating shoukd be changed!


End file.
